Supporting Cast
This is the supporting cast for the game. Role of Supporting Cast: There are two kinds of supporting cast for this game: Named Characters, and Mobs. Mobs: Mobs are RPG characters that are not true NPCs, yet can harm the PCs. They are, essentially, underdeveloped NPCs whose entire purpose is to be an enemy to the PC. Virtually every RPG makes use of these "minor enemies," be they dungeon dwellers or henchmen of the real bad guy, or even the final dragon at the end of the cave. The term "Mob" is short for "Mobile," which was used for objects that were self-mobile in online MUDs. The old DikuMUD code used the term "Mob" to refer to any NPC that was hostile to PCs by default. It has since been carried over to MMORPG and tabletop gaming terminology to refer to any "minor" enemies the PCs are expected to fight and/or overcome. In RPGs, there are usually different classes of Mobs, such as "Dumb Mobs" and "Bosses" and such, but ultimately they all fulfil the same role: hinder the PCs somehow. In our game, there are three types of Mobs, which are classified by behavior and power level: Jitsuaku, Baku, and Thugs. Jitsuaku are powerful enemies who can stand toe-to-toe with multiple PCs. They possess stats and insight just like PCs and NPCs; the difference is they exist to be antagonists exclusively and serve little other purpose in the story. Players can consider these baddies to be the "Boss" of any story arc. Baku '''are Mobs that only possess stats relevant to whatever conflict they are taking a part of, be it standard combat, social sabotage, competition in tournaments, etc. They possess little or no distinguishing qualities and usually do not have interactive opportunities outside of conflict. They are the "basic" Mob for the game; any enemy the PC confronts is likely to be a Baku. '''Thugs are underpowered, faceless enemies intended to fight PCs in waves. Representing henchmen, bakemono, heimin armies, or otherwise lesser obstacles, Thugs are essentially Baku that have no wound levels and no powerful abilities. PCs that attack Thugs do not even have to roll for damage; any successful attack on a Thug is considered to automatically defeat him. Furthermore, PCs can Raise to hit multiple Thugs with a single attack. These sorts of enemies are usually under the direction of a Baku or Jitsuaku. Thugs are only threatening in groups, and are easily dispatched if players work together. Named Characters: These are NPCs that do not offer major interactive opportunites, but are important to the plot regardless. Essentially, they are characters that contribute to the story, but don't interact with the PCs consistantly. Characters that are referred to in the background, characters that pop up every once in a blue moon, or characters that are essential to a plot element or story point, are all examples of Named Characters. They usually do not accompany the PCs and have specific roles to fill. Sometimes they can have stats or even insight levels, but usually they don't. Every character that is not a Mob or a true NPC is likely a Named Character. Most of the notable personalities in the Supporting Cast are Named Characters. PCs can befriend them and interact with them just like they would for NPCs, but there could be vast amounts of time that passes without them ever showing up again. Even so, they are intrigal to the plot, and include the overarching villains. Named Characters can become true NPCs as the story advances, if such a thing is warranted through the needs of the story or a player's actions. List of Supporting Cast: The Old Man Taro and the Five Miko Doji Raigu (Crane Clan Champion) Shosuro Tashihime (Headmistress of the House of the Red Sting) Shosuro Tabon (Owner of the House of the Red Sting) Hiruma Usigo (Venerable Magistrate) Daidoji Onimaru no Hatamichi (Late Head of the Hatamichi Family, Tsuma's Blacksmith) Bayushi Atsuki (Imperial Spymaster) Shiba Gaijushiko (Imperial Scribe; Voice of the Elemental Masters) Otomo Reju (Imperial Chancellor) Hantei The Sixth Category:RPG Cast Category:NPCs Category:Supporting Cast